Warrior
by mouse082191
Summary: Who know sitting in a sleazy bar downtown, you would be thrust onto yet another epic journey/battle? Well, Kagome's luck just sucks. Yusuke didn't know how bad drinking his sorrow away with an angry miko would end. Poor boy. Pairing to be announced.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own and have no hope of ever owning!

Mouse: although, I do wish I owned the sexiness named Sesshomaru!

Dee: what our wonderful author forgot to mention is: this chapter is in Kagome's P.O.V., as will most of the story be.

Prologue.

I hated this. The constant doubt, the constant hopelessness, and the constant self-loathing. People say not to linger on the past and the "what if's". I can't help it. I ignored the severity of the situation; I closed my eyes to the seriousness. Ignorance is bliss, but when you're forced to open your eyes, it's a bitch.

The battle had finally ended a week ago. The amount of causalities on both sides was staggering. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, so many others. My family, my warriors, and my friends. Naraku side wasn't much better off. It wasn't even a battle, it was a slaughter. I was the executioner. I will never forgive myself.

So what do I do? You're bound to be wondering it. I sit in this shit hole of a sleazy bar, drink, and mourn. Not the brightest idea in the world but, how I to know what was would happen! What was going to happen? Be sent on another epic journey, yeah right…

Mouse: Well, that's it…

Dee: Really?

Mouse: what you expected me to have thought this fic through? *rolls on the ground laughing*

Dee: *shakes her head* jazz music, Celtic music, and a monster will do this to your mind, children.

Mouse: Well that's all folks!! Review and give an honest thought!

Dee: The next chapters will be the week leading up to the battle.


	2. Chapter 1

Mouse: Did anyone expect a chapter this quick?

Dee: *rolls eyes* you didn't even think it would be done this quick…

Mouse: *grumbles* shut-up, Dee.

Dee: I'm you, you dumbass.

Mouse: ANYWHO

Chapter 1.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha flinched at the sound. I had to keep from laughing. Kikyou had been surprised when I invited her to join the group of hunters. That was what we were after all. We were hunting down one pathetic hanyou. I briefly wondered what Sesshomaru was yelling at Inu-baka over this time.

Oh yeah, Sesshomaru joined our not so little group as well. Rin was safely locked in his castle, Jaken guarding her under threat of a permanent death. There were others in our group as well. Kouga had joined under the sole purpose of ridding the world of Kagura. Ayame to keep an eye on Kouga.

I had been travelling to my era to train. I found a woman by the name of Master Genkai. She was a harsh teacher, but I know knew how to defend myself. The only one I had difficulty defeating now was Sesshomaru. I was proud of myself.

What the rest of the group, minus Kikyou , didn't know was I had also been doing research. I had found the perfect way to defeat Naraku, once and for all. I took a deep breath and let out the loudest whistle I could manage. We needed to plan our attack.

It took at least 20 minutes to get everyone sitting around the fire and quiet.

"Listen up," was the first thing out of my mouth. "We need a plan of attack. We cannot go into this blind as we usually do." I gave a dicreet nod to Kikyou. I had no doubt Naraku was spying on the group. She placed a sound barrier up, so the only ones who could hear this were the ones involved in the attack.

"Inu-baka, Kouga, and Lord Sesshomaru are the fastest out of us hands down. We need to use this to our advantage." I paused to let the boys pat their ego. "Inu-baka, if you ignore the plans and rush into attacking…I will kill you before Naraku gets the chance." I kindly ignored the insulted look from Inuyasha and the gloating of the other males. "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga; I need you to use your superior speed wipe out his defensive line of youkai. The magic end of this will have to be done shortly thereafter. Once it has been done, Naraku will seek us out." I paused yet again. "Kikyou, I need your help with one of these spells. I must not be found during it. All our plans will be for naught, if it is stopped. Sango and Miroku, your weapons can wipe out the most at a time. I need you to help clear the battle field. The only people that can be left are the main players. Kouga and Ayame, I need you to take care of Kagura. I know you have personal grudges against her. I only ask that you do not let that overcome you in the heat of battle." By now everyone was looking at me like I had grown a second head and took flight. "Sango, it may be hard, but you know Kohaku's attacks the best because you trained him…Miroku, I need you to cover her back. Once the battle field has been cleared, Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru will attack him and do as much damage as possible. His barrier is only good against physical attacks. Mine and Kikyou's powers should be able to get through."

I let them absorb this while I turned to the other two that were left out. "Kirara, I need you to stay with Shippo and protect him in the village. Actually, Sango's village would be last place he would look for you."

Looking to the others I saw they had absorbed what I was asking them to do. Miroku was the only one who responded. "We will stand behind you Lady Kagome."

I simply nodded my approval. "This time next week, Naraku will be no more. For now, I need to return home to gather my supplies and say good-bye to my family." I stood, brushed myself off, and headed to the well.

Mouse: How'd I do ? How'd I do?

Dee: Please review and shut her up!

Mouse: *pouts* whatever. Until next time!

Dee: We were reading this trying to find hints for the next chapter, and discovered…

Mouse: Eh, Dee?

Dee: What?

Mouse: Mama found them!

Dee: Ok, Ok, Mouse's mama found 'em, so we fixed them!

Mouse: We'll be back!


End file.
